Karezi
by N1ghtSl4yer
Summary: Karezi fanfic. Nothing sexual. Lots of swearing. I love Karezi. Couldn't put the essential heart in the pesterlog so I... Improvised .
1. Chapter 1

My fingers drummed repetitively on my whirring husktop. The late night darkness beat down on the windows and crept into the room like thousands of tiny hands. I realised what I was unintentionally doing, and stopped. I stood up from my desk, stretched, and sprawled out on my floor.

Why me? Why was I trusted with the burden of the universe? I'm the lowest blood tier - I'm useless, I'll fuck everything up. It's not like any of the others actually trust me as team leader. Eridan is just waiting to show me up with his shitty science stick and that fucking Serket bitch would giggle till she died of laughing at the slightest slip; before reviving because she's the only fucking god tier around.  
Horrible thoughts bombarded me like little grubs trying to suck my blood.  
I could see it now; everybody, laughing, shouting, pointing, at me.  
"D- Good one, Vantas."

"You fucking moron! You 8lew everything!"

"Wwhy did evverybody choose you ovver someone wwho wwasn't such a fucking scumbag!"

A familiar tone broke out of my husktop, causing me to jerk awake. I shook my head and quickly scolded myself for drifting off.  
"Can't sleep, remember. I'm still the leader."  
I scrambled over to the desk and sat awkwardly on my beanie chair. Hurriedly, I opened chat to find out who caused the notification.

- gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling carcioGenecist [CG] -

[GC]: K4RK4T, C0ULD Y0U... C0M3 0V3R T0 MY R00M PL34S3?  
[GC]: S0RRY 1F TH1S 1S SUDD3N, 1 JUST... W4NN4 T4LK, 0K4Y?  
[GC]: Y0U TH3R3?  
[GC]: K4RK4T? H3LL0?  
[GC]: 0K4Y. S0RRY T0 B0TH3R Y0U. D01NG IMP0RT4NT L34D3R STUFF, RIGHT?  
[GC]: BY3 TH3N.

- gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcioGenecist [CG] -  
- carcioGenecist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] -

[CG]: FUCK.  
[CG]: TEREZI, COME BACK.  
[CG]: OKAY FUCK FINE I'LL COME OVER FUCK SORRY.  
[CG]: ILL BE THERE IN FIVE OKAY.  
[CG]: BYE

- carcioGenecist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] -  
- carcioGenecist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] -

[CG]: SORRY *heart*

- carcioGenecist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] -

Fuck. The only person on this flying pile of shit and cockfests I don't hate and I blanked her.  
Grabbing my fucking useless encryption sylladex, I thoughtlessly threw myself off of my chair and slammed my husktop shut. Without wasting a second, I reeled around and bolted out of the door and down the halls. This place was so dead and clinical. As I ran down into the meteor's endless stomach the walls seemed to suck the life from me, and make me feel so small and cold.  
Within dragging minutes I had passed through the control room, weakly shoved everyone in the control room, and pathetically pounced on the main transportalizer in the control room. As it dutifully charged up, people tried to pull me into conversation - but I had better things to do.  
"Karkat, Where Have You Been. We Can't Find Gamzee And You're His Morail Right. We Need To Make Sure He Isn't Going To Start Killing Again."  
I remained silent. The pad below me grew warm and began to glow. Everybody stared at me as I stood.  
"You iidiiot. 2top beiing 2o 2tupiid. 2ome fuckiing leader you are."

The humming pad flashed brilliantly before the room I was in seemed to transform. I didn't care about them anyway. Fuck Sollux. All those shitstains do is drag me down. I don't need them - it's not unlikely that our team of mentally unstable escapees and murderers wouldn't soon tear itself apart and end up rotting in puddles of festering guts, blood, and Faygo. Not like my involvement would make hell of a fucking difference.

This new room was huge, and contained huge glass chambers and complex ectobiology equipment. I ran down the nearest hallway, hoping I'd end up where I needed to be.  
Suddenly, my hairs stood on end. I stopped.  
From down a nearby hall, I could hear somebody... Muttering? Was somebody talking to themselves?  
It must've been that fucking tool of a clown conspiring to murder us all.  
I crouched down and slowly made my way to the sound - it didn't seem to get any clearer or louder. Sticking tight to the wall, I slowly drew my crabsickle from my strife specibi.  
I could kill him right now and save a whole lotta trouble.  
But could I?  
He was my best friend, after all... Even if he was high on slime most of the time.

As I traversed the never ending hallways, the sound began to grow louder. I could hear footsteps and... sniveling?  
Highbloods have feelings? That made me chuckle. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. My echeladder level would soar up for killing him - and no doubt everybody would finally show a little fucking respect.  
I had entirely forgotten my reason to come here.

I stuck to the larger shadows as I gained ground on my prey. The void of darkness inhabiting the unexplored areas cloaked my pale grey skin perfectly. Suddenly, I slipped.  
The huge bang of nook hitting floor resounded and down the corridors. The sounds stopped, before turning into the sound of foot heavily hitting floor. I'd been noticed and he had run away. But why would he be scared of ANY of us? I tried to get up, but my hand slipped on something wet and warm.  
Ugh fuck; one of Equius' fucking sweat towels. That kiss-ass moron goes through them like Gamzee goes through fucking slime pies.  
Quickly throwing the disgusting towel away, I turned to the fading running noises.  
I re-equipped my crabsickle and followed as best as I could.

After a few minutes of chasing a shadow down the unchanging corridors, I heard a metallic slam. A door?  
Wait... This is where I had begun - the labs.  
The sound had come from the furthest corridor. I stopped and looked at the ground. Faint sweaty footprints lead over the lab floor and into the other hallway. My curiosity piqued and I followed the trail. Since when would a clown have feet so... small?  
My own feet began to sweat as the tension rose. The place was eerily quiet and I wasn't sure if I was ready to carry this out. As much as I happen to be a born instinctive killer, this situation had me shaking like Tavros when somebody says Vriska.


	2. Chapter 2

The door wasn't locked, and I could hear the sobbing from behind it. I slowly grasped the cool handle. My sickle was raised above my head as I slowly opened the door. The noise stopped moments before.

The room was another library, with a rather soft looking teal sofa, facing a gold trimmed and rather expensive looking fireplace. Plenty of books had been sacrificed for the hell of keeping it warm in here and plenty of paintings of humans had been pulled down for no apparent reason. I began to inch into the room.

Suddenly, my head hit the door. The left of my face felt like it had been hit with a burning iron and my knees suddenly buckled and collapsed. I tried to look up, but every time I moved my head my face seared up with pain. My own blood began to soak through my hair. Somebody walked over to me slowly. A trembling voice rose from the edge of the room.  
"You think... You think... you could kill me? You... You... fucking psychotic juggalo!"

That wasn't Gamzee.

"I'll kill you here and now you filthy purple-blooded shitstain! Your crimes against the teams are unforgivable! I'll deliver justice to you!"

_Terezi, no._

I could feel her stumbling, trying to move closer - to finish me off.  
"No! Tere-cough- It's-cough- me!, Karkat!"  
My voice came out rasping and wheezy, followed by plenty of candy-red blood.  
"Liar! Karkat wouldn't chase me like that! He wouldn't scare me like that! He isn't a hateful prick like you think he is!"  
"Can't you-cough-recognise my voice? It's me!"  
"Quit the act, clown! I'll kill you now!"  
She held up her cane ready to pierce my throat - I had no idea what to do.  
The blood ran out of my mouth, in my clothes, and through my fingers.  
The blood... The blood...

"No! Wait... smell... smell my blood colour..."  
She stopped instantly, her cane still poised dangerously above her head.  
"Karkat doesn't... He doesn't want us to know his blood colour... He wouldn't say that."  
Despite her words, her tone of voice began to calm and her arms relaxed slightly.  
"Please, Terezi. Just... Do it."

She rested her cane over my neck and knelt on the wet floor. Her delicate hand entered my vision and with two fingers, she swiped a line of my blood. She held it unusually close to her face, tentatively smelling it . Without warning, she began to cry again.

"Oh, god... Karkat... I'm..."  
She struggled to speak through her tears. She took a deep breath and began to pathetically sob and snivel again.  
"I'm so fucking sorry Karkat... Please... Don't be mad... Please..."  
She threw herself onto me and put her hands around my head and neck.  
My whole face felt like it was ripped open as she clumsily jostled me, and I couldn't help but let out a howl of pain.  
"Oh fuck... Karkat, how badly did I..."  
"Can't... You see...?" I violently coughed up more blood and it went onto her back and over the floor. She wiped her nose and rubbed her eyes.  
"No... The dust and the sweat and the musky corridors - I can't see because it's all blocking my nose and affecting my taste..."

I wretched again. She slowly supported my head and got off of me. Her fingers slowly inspected my body, then my head and neck. As soon as she felt my face, she froze.  
"Karkat... I think... Did I... rip your entire left cheek open?! And your throat! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"  
I didn't know if that was true, but I needed to stop my bleeding. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my sylladex.  
"Terezi..." I spurted out. "Take my..." The blood began to flow more freely when I moved "My sylladex... I've got... Inhaler... And some needles and thread..."  
She fumbled for my shaking hands, as I pulled my sylladex out of my pocket. In the end, I had to bend around just enough to hold her hand and place it for her.  
"Okay but... why?"  
"I want you to stitch it back up - we need to" my mouth kept filling with blood, and I had to spit it out. "Just... stop the bleeding..." She held my sylladex to her chest and fell next to me.  
"I'm... I'm not sure if I can, Karkat... " her voice was trembling and her crying wouldn't subside. The situation obviously scared her. She tried to change subject; but she couldn't avoid it.  
"And why did you have needle and thread? Do you... Sew?"  
"For Kanaya... I'm also the team backpack. Just shows how much to they care about me."  
I choked on my words, as if I were speaking with a mouth full of dirt. As I spoke, I moved my head slowly into my chest and curled up. Stupid little truths like that; they hurt.

I heard three huge crashes as the encryption safes from my sylladex fell out into the floor. "No need to hack them..." I said weakly. "Secret button underneath; by the left feet." I heard a few faint clicks as the buttons were pressed, followed by the heavy sound of the doors opening, and then the safes disappearing.  
Within seconds, Terezi had sprayed a thick mist the air. It smelt like the trees from near her hive - I made it for that reason.  
"I can see, Karkat. I'm ready to do it."  
Her voice was trembling again, but overlayed with the confidence of being able to at least partly see again. She had obviously seen the extent of her attack's damage on me, and she was more than scared of how critical it really was.

"Well, hurry up then."  
The bleeding had greatly subsided as my blood had messily clotted over most of my face. Truth be told, I was scared of the pain. I was scared of her jabbing my eyes out with her horrible vision. But despite what she had done, I trusted her; more than anyone else. I wouldn't have anyone else with me to do this right now.  
"Okay... Sorry, ."  
She cheekily grinned in my direction as she fumbled with the tiny needles.

I loved her grin, and her smile, and even her scowl. To me, her eyes were a beautiful ruby red, and her skin looked like the pale third moon. She was a little shorter than me, but probably stronger because of her blood. Her hair smelt lik-fuCK!  
She jabbed at my arm playfully.  
"Ooh, guess it IS sharp enough."  
She giggled. I couldn't be mad at her. Whenever she giggled I could feel something inside of me glow with happiness, or... Some kind of red-flushed feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems that I had fallen asleep again. I really wouldn't make a great team leader. Feebly trying to sit up, I found that I was weighted down under a red blanket. Why couldn't I move it?

Instead, I decide to look around. Not much to do if I stood up anyway except sit down again.

I happened to be laying on the teal sofa, facing the huge fireplace. The flames were nothing but embers now, and the books scattered on the floor had been throw in after I fell asleep.  
Something moved in my blanket. I tentatively pulled it up to me, and Terezi's head popped out of the other side. Surely enough, if I move my arms, I could feel her legs. Wait... Was she... Naked?!  
I threw myself off of the sofa, taking the blanket with me unintentionally.

"Ugggh... What the fuck Karklesss... I was having a pretty great dream y'know..." She rolled off of the sofa and landed next to me with the grace of a sleeping dog. Ouch, right on top of the final copy of that colossal shitty tome of human jokes John was whining about.  
Luckily, she wasn't naked. She wore her usual shirt, with her dragon sleeping pants and yet another pair of those infinite red glasses. Pants? Boxers? Shorts? I'll never know.

I tentatively felt my cheek and neck for the huge cut, finding it still just as prominent, albeit closed by some rather wide stitching.  
"Thanks, scalebutt..." I knocked her on the arm and sat up against the sofa. She then slowly trekked over to the nearest desk on all fours and threw a couple small texts at me.  
"Blaze it, candy-blood" she said jokingly.  
"Don't call me that! You shouldn't know!" I barked back. If they found out my blood colour I'd just be kicked out for being such a hindrance. She crawled back and sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. I threw the books into the dying flames and they eagerly grasped onto the new burning material.

"Karkat... Do you trust me? "The fire began to crackle and spit. She crawled over and lay on her belly - poking the dancing flames down with another book.  
"More than anyone on this station... Why?" The question was unexpected, and I had no idea what she wanted me to say.  
"Just... Now I know your secret. That's all - I'm sorry." She scooted back towards me and cuddled back up to me. My arm was trapped behind her and I didn't want to pull it back in case I touched her butt. "But I suppose I should share a secret with you too then... Right? Because I trust you too. Okay?"  
"Uhh... If you want to, dude. I won't tell an-"  
She grabbed me by the collar and pushed her soft lips against mine. In that short instant, it felt like time froze.

My whole body exploded into a feeling of butterflies. I held my arm around her and slowly pulled her closer to me. Her body was warm and her shirt was so soft. I felt her slowly slip her hands around my neck and pull away from my mouth so slightly. I longed to meet her mouth again with mine. She nuzzled my face with hers and whispered  
"I know you hate this word, but.. I love you, Karkles." My mind felt like it had exploded. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering back  
"I... Love you too... Terezi."


End file.
